Digimon: Next Dimension
by dcnfreak
Summary: The original Digidestined are gone. Now their apprentices must master the powers given to them in order to save not only their world, but all dimensions. Sequel to "Adventure 3: Digimon Next." Updated Homecoming Part II, new Digivice design. Please Read & Review
1. Explanation

**For those of you who haven't read my first story, "Adventure 3: Digimon Next," you might want to check it out before going further so you're not lost; plus it's pretty good lol. The eight main characters are my real friends and they have graciously given me their permission to use their names and likenesses so I can write my fanfic so please no judgement or insults on characters.** **And now...Digimon: Next Dimension!**


	2. Prologue Part I

A/N: Alright guys here we go this is gonna be a long one, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue: Legacy Part I**

_When we last left the Digidestined, they had just defeated NeoDevimon and banished him back to a dark dimension and peace returned to Earth and the Digital World. It had been seven months since this and the Digidestined were relaxing together…_

T.K.'s POV

Sora laid on Tai's lap, "I can't believe it's been nine years."

"It seems so long ago," Mimi said as she snuggled against Izzy.

"It kinda was," Tai commented.

"Now, it's finally over," Kari said happily.

Suddenly Izzy's laptop began to beep. "I wonder who could be messaging you at a time like this."

"It's probably just Sora's dad," Izzy said as he opened his laptop, "Hmmm."

"What is it Izzy," Matt asked.

"It's Gennai," Izzy said as he turned the laptop to us.

"Hello Digidestined, I'm sorry to disturb you on this day," Gennai said on the computer.

"It's okay Gennai," Tai said, "what's up."

"I'm afraid I have some disturbing news," Gennai said sadly.

We all sat up and moved closer to the computer. "What's wrong Gennai," I asked.

Gennai began to explain, "It seems that when NeoDevimon was destroyed his data was absorb into the dimensional rift with the other Demon Lords."

"Isn't that good," Mimi asked concerned.

"In a way yes, but that's not the bad part. After doing some looking, we have discovered that Hypnos also created a tiny rift from their dimension into ANOTHER dimension; ANOTHER Earth."

"Another Earth," Joe questioned.

"It is possible," Izzy commented.

"This Earth is very similar to your own, but they have not yet encountered Digimon," Gennai continued.

"So are we supposed to go to this dimension to stop them," Tai asked.

"Unfortunately, you cannot travel to this dimension because of the differences between them," Gennai informed us. We all put our heads down thinking we had failed. "But there is some good news."

"What is it," I asked.

"The rift is too small now and will take several years for it to open enough to be a threat. Also, we can have people from the other Earth come into the Digital and maybe they can even survive in yours…that is where you all will come in, that is, if you are willing to help."

I looked at everybody one at a time; each of them nodded at me signifying that they were all in. I looked back at the computer, "What's the plan Gennai?"

Suddenly the laptop began to glow which meant we were on our way to the Digital World; when the lights faded, we found ourselves in Gennai's house, and once again we found ourselves piled on top of each other.

"Gennai, do you really have to keep bringing us here like this," Matt asked as we all got up.

"I'm sorry Digidestined," Gennai apologized, "I tend to forget; I am an old man after all."

After we all got situated I asked, "So Gennai, what do we need to do to help this other Earth?"

"Well actually, nothing now," he answered.

"What do you mean nothing," Sora asked confused.

"If we're not going to do anything now why did you bring us here," Tai asked slightly annoyed.

"I brought you here to explain what is going to be happening over the next 11 years," Gennai replied.

"11 years," we all yelled in unison.

"Gennai," I started, "do we really have time to waste 11 years?"

"Actually yes," Gennai explained, "As I said, the rip between the dimensions is small and will not be open enough to be a threat in any way for about at least another two decades."

"Oh," I said as I sat down, "You just made it sound so urgent."

"I can assure you it is," Gennai said with a serious tone, "You see, where as you only had to face off against NeoDevimon, because of this rift, the other Earth will have to deal with all Seven Great Demon Lords. We must take as much time as we can to prepare a new team of Digidestined to deal with such a threat."

We all fell silent for a second; NeoDevimon was hard enough to defeat, so it was hard to imagine how challenging it was going to be to face off against him in his mega form plus six other equally strong, if not stronger, Digimon. I could tell that everyone was thinking the same thing; that as much as we wanted to handle this ourselves, it was best to heed Gennai's warning and follow his plan.

"So," I broke the silence, "Where do we begin?"

Gennai snapped his fingers and the giant monitor turned on and the images followed his explanation, "As I said before, this Earth is very similar to yours; however, one main difference I have discovered is that while you are in the year 2007, this Earth is only in the year 1992, making you a full 15 years ahead of them."

"Fascinating," Izzy commented.

"Furthermore," Gennai continued, "as suspected, this Earth is unaware of its connection to the Digital World; I doubt they are ready for that kind of shock."

"So what's your plan," Tai asked.

"I have found a way to systematically input the idea of the Digital World into a human from their world, his name is Akiyoshi Hungo. Eventually I will convince him to put his idea into media that way it may be distributed all over the world. I will have him recount your 2 adventures through this media and use it as a way to seek out that world's Digidestined."

Everyone sat their dumbfounded. "That makes absolutely no sense," Matt finally said.

"It doesn't have to make sense it just has to work," Tai commented, "but seriously, how exactly will that work Gennai?"

"With the help of Izzy, Ken, and Yolei; I will develop a machine that will scan all the children, of an age group we designate, as they watch the show and it will determine which are suitable to be Digidestined," Gennai answered.

"What will the machine be using to determine that," Joe asked.

"Two things," Gennai said, "the crest and the DigiMemories."

"The DigiMemories," Mimi said confused.

"Yes," Gennai responded, "where the crest and Digi-eggs were your teams' source of power, these new Digidestined will not only be able to harness the power of their crest attributes, but they will learn to fully harness the power of the DigiMemories; for that is the only way they will stand a chance against the Demon Lords. The DigiMemories will help determine who their Digimon partners will be."

"How are they going to do that," Sora asked.

"Now that we have all eight, each new Digidestined will be partnered with a Digimon who belongs to the DigiMemories corresponding field. Before you worry, don't, not all the Nightmare Soldiers are evil."

"Well that's comforting," Tai commented, "but are you just gonna throw them into this like you did us."

"That is where you all will come in; I will train you all to master your armor abilities and in turn you will train the new Digidestined when the time comes. Each of you will train the Digidestined that inherits your crest."

"Wow," Izzy started, "the chance to actually train the next generation of Digidestined. So what will you do once he makes the "show"?"

"It won't be released until the same year it happened for you Digidestined, so it will be another seven years. It might take us a bit longer to make the machine, but it will be ready once he has moved on to your second adventure. That is when we will begin to select the new Digidestined."

"You're not going to show him this last adventure," Kari asked.

"No need," Gennai answered, "the machine will do its job by the time it's done. In a nut shell, that is my plan."

We all took a second to absorb all we had heard; it seemed a little farfetched and very complicated with a few unexplained reasons for certain things, but Gennai had never led us astray before. We all looked at each other nodding have made a unanimous decision…

"Okay Gennai," I spoke for the group, "so what's the next step."

"You will all come train with me when you don't have a school day and train. I will leave informing the younger Digidestined about the plan to you; I will send Izzy, and the others helping, the plans for the machine and we can work on it together."

"Sounds like a plan," Tai said.

"Very well," Gennai said, "I will send you all home now." Gennai snapped his fingers and the monitor began to glow and we were off.

**The Real World**

We all landed back in the park exactly as we landed at Gennai's. We all got up.

"So much for everything being over," Kari said cleaning herself off.

"Another adventure," Sora said as Tai helped her up.

"Izzy," I started, "why don't you email the others and tell them to meet up with us tomorrow. We have a lot to tell them."

"Sure thing T.K.," Izzy answered pulling out his D-Terminal.

"Well someone seems to be taking his new leadership role seriously," Tai said with a smirk.

"If you want it back Tai I'd be more than happy to give it back," I joked back.

"Oh no no no, you're doing fantastic," Tai replied. We all laughed.

"Ok, I just sent the email," Izzy said.

"So now what," Mimi asked holding his hand.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day," I suggested, "tomorrow, we go back to work."

"Sounds good to me little brother," Matt said laying down.

The others and I followed suit; Joe sat down next to Matt, Sora and Tai laid down next to each other, Izzy and Mimi sat next to each other, and Kari laid on my lap as I sat down. We all sat there staring off into the distance. I could only imagine that they were thinking the same thing I was; that none of us would have ever thought we would find yet another world in danger, and be responsible for training its Digidestined. However, I know we wouldn't have it any other way…

**9 years later: Digimon Universe-2016/Other Universe-2001**

_A lot had changed for the Digidestined in nine years. Joe had finished medical school and was Chief Medical Doctor at Odaiba General Hospital for "Digimon doctors" and had married a lovely nurse he had met; they had a son about a year ago. Matt had served his term in the Japanese Navy and was now leaving in America working for NASA. Cody had finished High School, College, and was now in his second year of law school. Davis had gotten his masters of business management and was working for a restaurant to gain experience and save up money for his own business. Tai and Sora had gotten married a couple years back; Tai was working for the UN ambassador of Japan while Sora had started working as a designer at a big fashion firm. Izzy and Mimi were married shortly after Tai and Sora; Izzy was head researcher at DWRG while Mimi was working as Head Chef at the same restaurant Davis worked at. Ken was working for the Odaiba Police Department while Yolei was manager of her parents' store; they were recently engaged. T.K. and Kari were still dating and happier than ever; Kari was working as a teacher and Odaiba Elementary and T.K. was working as a book editor at a publishing company while he worked on his novels about the Digidestined. Gennai's idea was going according to plan; the TV show of "Digimon" had ended about two months prior and the machine had done its job and selected eight Digidestined from the other world. The Digidestined had chosen to meet on the 17__th__ anniversary of their first adventure to reveal the identities of the new team…_

T.K.'s POV

Cody, Ken, Yolei, Izzy, Tai, Sora, Kari and I were in the park waiting for the last of us to show up so we could go to Gennai's house; all our Digimon were in the digital world

"Where's Mimi," Yolei asked Izzy.

"She and Davis worked today so she said she'd catch a ride with him," he answered.

"So she's gonna be late," Sora commented and everyone laughed, "How's work Izzy?"

"Pretty good," Izzy replied, "With all the stuff we learned about the nature of the fields all those years ago, we've made a lot of amazing discoveries; your father sends his best by the way."

"How's the force Ken," Tai asked.

"I'm really close to making detective," Ken answered.

"Oooo Yolei," Kari started, "marrying a detective."

"Well I'm sure you're going to be marrying a writer someday," Yolei said looking at me.

Luckily before I had to say anything I could see my brother and Joe in the distance, "Hey look. It's Matt and Joe!"

Everyone turned to see Matt and Joe jogging towards us, "Are we late," Matt asked.

"Nah," Tai answered, "Davis and Mimi aren't her yet."

Joe laughed, "Of course they are, I was afraid we were late because I had to swing by the house from the hospital before I headed to the airport."

"How are Sakura and Shou," Sora asked about Joe's family.

"Shou is quite the handful sometimes, but Sakura is enjoying the time off work," Joe answered, "That reminds me, how are you and Tomoyo Cody?"

"Really good," Cody answered, "I know it's been over a year, but make sure to thank Sakura again for introducing us."

"Will do," Joe answered.

"Any woman in your life yet Matt," Tai asked.

"With all the training for this coming up mission I haven't had time for that," Matt answered, "but there is this one cute girl in administration."

"Guys," we all turned around to see Davis and Mimi jogging towards us.

"Baby," Mimi said jumping into Izzy's arms for a kiss.

"Sorry guys," Davis started, "I had a lot more paperwork to do than I thought."

"It's okay Davis," Tai laughed.

"Well now that we're all here, Izzy," I said.

Izzy pulled out his old laptop that he had always kept with him and pulled up the Digi-por. I walked over to the laptop, opened the portal with my D3 and we were off.

**Gennai's House**

Once again we found ourselves standing in Gennai's house, but it had change a lot. It was much bigger now that Gennai and the others had built the machine that was meant to find the new Digidestined. We landed right in front of the screen; we had finally mastered not landing in a pile as perusal. Gennai was waiting for us in front of the monitor of the machine…

"Welcome Digidestined," Gennai started, "As of today your training has been completed and now it is time," he turned around and pressed a button on the machine and it began to work, "in a few moments, we will be shown who the Digidestined of this new will be."

"This is so exciting," Mimi whispered.

"I know, isn't it," Sora responded.

"Let's just hope one of these kids isn't as timid as Cody," Davis said jokingly.

"Or as hotheaded as you," Cody retaliated.

"I doubt any of them will be as smart as Izzy," Matt commented.

"Or as cool as you," Tai added.

Everyone was laughing at all the joking around until the machine made a chime.

"It is done," Gennai said as he pressed another button. Suddenly the map on the screen focus on a single area and eight pictures, with a crest next to each one, popped up on the edges on the screen, "Behold, the new Digidestined!"


	3. Prologue Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue: Legacy Part II**

Everyone went silent for a second as we all looked at the screen, we couldn't help but look in admiration at the new Digidestined.

"They're all American," Mimi said breaking the silence, "Most of them are from the same place in Texas; San Antonio by what I can see."

"It makes sense in a way," Izzy said, "Granted, we are Japanese, but we were all from the same area as well."

"They're so young," Kari commented, "the oldest is 10 and the youngest is still only 5."

"Obviously we will need to wait a little longer until we can start training them, but the younger we start them the better; in about another ten years or so, it'll be there time to fight," Gennai explained, "Which brings us to our next dilemma."

"What dilemma," I asked.

Gennai sighed, "Unfortunately, I have not figured out how to fully open the portals between their world and the Digital World. I have learned that they will be able to survive in your world as well so training them will be easier, but since most of my time was dedicated to my research and building the machine, it will take me a while to figure this out. Hopefully within two years I can at least bring one of them here. However, I have gotten it to a point where after a year of recognition, the portal will be able to handle transporting an addition Digidestined. "

"So we have to bring them here one at a time," Matt said frustrated, "you can't be serious."

"Gennai by my calculations that will mean they will only have 2 years, tops, to train as a team," Izzy added equally frustrated.

"Remember Digidestined," Gennai started, "I have only been working on this for about 10 years, while the Demon Lords have been trying to do it for probably much longer; right now I am still ahead of them in figuring it out. Hopefully as time passes I can figure out how to bring more than one at a time, but right now it's all we can do." We all stayed quiet just taking time to absorb the fact that as much as nothing was making sense, we had to accept that it was the best Gennai could do, "So who should we bring first," Gennai asked breaking the silence.

We stayed quiet, I guess we were all trying to figure how to answer until Tai spoke up, "I think we should bring T.K.'s kid first," Everyone looked at Tai as he walked over to me, "Some of you may think otherwise, but I think if anyone is going to be the leader of this new team it's more than likely going to be the one T.K. trains, so he should be the first."

"That makes a lot of sense," Izzy started, "besides, if Gennai's calculations are correct he will be the same age Tai, Matt and Sora were by the time we can bring him; so it gives them time to grow up a little. It works out perfectly."

"That settles it then," Tai said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "So what do say T.K.?"

I looked at everyone else and saw that they all agreed with what Tai was saying, I chuckled, "Okay Tai, but we should bring your kid after that; just in case you're wrong."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tai replied as he slapped my back.

"Excuse me," Sora started, "but what makes you guys so sure that a BOY is going to lead this team," she asked annoyed.

"Past experiences," Davis said confidently. All the girls stared at him angrily as all the guys shook their heads.

"How about this," I said trying to save Davis, "we'll bring your girl in after Tai's."

"Yeah," Mimi interjected, "If any of the girls are going to lead it'd be Sora's."

"Uh I don't mean to sound pushy," Joe started as he stared at the computer, "but according to this, by the time you all have your Digidestined here, my guy will already be 14 going on 15. I mean, I know I was that age and still helping but I think he'd be a little harder to convince when the time comes."

"Joe's right," Izzy said as he walked to the computer, "and by my calculations the others left will be falling into that age group as well by then as the years keep progressing."

Everyone looked around in confusion until Mimi spoke up, "Well, wouldn't it make sense that after the three we already decided on that we bring the rest of them, starting with Joe's, from oldest to youngest?"

Everyone took time to consider Mimi's suggestion and I think we all realized that it made perfect sense.

"That's a great idea," Kari said, "Nice one Mimi."

Izzy walked over to Mimi and gave her a big kiss, "That's my girl."

Gennai walked over to the computer, type in a couple of things, and then the pictures of the new Digidestined rearranged all on the right edge of the screen, top to bottom, "So it is decided. The order will be T.K., Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, and Kari," everyone nodded in agreement. Gennai walked over to me and handed me a file on my kid, "I will send you home for now and keep in contact on my progress. Goodbye for now Digidestined." Gennai snapped his fingers and we were off.

**The Real World**

We found ourselves back in the park, "What a way to spend our anniversary," Izzy said as he put his laptop away.

"It's always the best day of the year," Mimi said kissing her boyfriend.

"Well it's about to get better," Sora said with a big smile.

Everyone else looked at her confused, especially Tai, "What do you mean Sora," he asked.

"Tai," Sora said grabbing his hands, "I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant," everyone said together.

"Are you sure," Tai asked eagerly.

"I'm three weeks late so I went to the doctor's yesterday and he confirmed it," Sora said chuckling.

Tai kissed her, picked her up and spun her around, "That's wonderful news; I'm gonna be a father!"

"Easy with her Tai," Kari said laughing, "don't hurt my future niece or nephew."

Tai let her down and everyone congratulated them individually. "I really hate to ruin this moment," Yolei started, "but Ken and I have to go; wedding stuff."

"Wait," I interjected, "before you guys go, there's one last surprise for today."

"Well, what is it little brother," Matt asked yawning, "I got some serious jetlag."

"It will just take a moment," I said as I pulled Kari out of the group.

"T.K. what's going on," Kari asked.

I put down the file, took her hands in mine, and took a deep breath, "Kari, you know I love you more than anything."

"And I love you T.K.," Kari interjected, "you're everything to me."

"You're a main part of the reason I am the man I am today; you have always been there for me and support me in all my endeavors. These past years being with you have been the best years of my life, and now I think we're ready for the next step; because I want to make keeping you safe and happy my life's purpose." I got down on one knee, and took the box out of my pocket. Kari and the girls all gasped; I could hear the guys laughing in approval, even Davis. I opened the box showing her the pink diamond ring, "Kari Kamiya, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

Kari started to cry, "T.K…I would love nothing more."

I put the ring on her finger, stood up, and we locked into a passionate kiss as the others cheered. When we broke our kiss, we walked over to the others.

"Congratulations guys," Davis said hugging us, "Despite popular belief, I'm happy for you guys," he said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"Looks like we're gonna be in-laws Tai," Matt said with a smile as we hugged.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Tai responded as he and Sora hugged Kari.

"Well this calls for a celebration," Joe said, "let's go have lunch; on me!"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Davis said loudly.

"I'm sure we can still make all our errands today after lunch Yolei," Ken said.

"Well I'm definitely not leaving now," Yolei said hugging Kari.

"Then let's go," Joe said leading the way.

Kari and I took each other's hand and followed the group. As we were walking off, I realized I had forgotten my file, "Hold on Kari, I gotta grab something."

I ran back to where I was knelling and picked up the file. On impulse, I opened it and glanced for a moment. It was amazing to think that in two years I would meet this kid and begin teaching him what it was to be a Digidestined. I looked over at his name, "Rene Villarreal, Jr. huh?"

"Let's go fiancée," Kari yelled at me.

"Coming," I yelled back with a huge smile I closed the file, "Looking forward to meeting you Rene."

I walked back over to Kari and kissed her on the cheek. "What took you so long," she asked.

"Just thinking about the future," I responded.

"Hey lovebirds, let's go," Davis yelled at us. We looked at each other, smiled, and picked up the pace to catch the others.

**Two years later: Digimon Universe-2018/ Other Universe-2003**

_For our Digidestined time was moving fast. T.K published his first volume of the Digimon Adventures and was becoming a big success. Ken finally made detective and Yolei quit her family store to be a stay-at-home mom. Sora's father retired from the DWRG and Izzy was promoted to VP, right under Joe's brother. Within the same year Tai/Sora, Ken/Yolei, T.K./Kari and Izzy/Mimi all had their first children; Ken and Yolei had the only girl. Cody had graduated law school and was married that same year to Tomoyo; they just recently had a little girl, Chizu. Matt was transferred back to Japan and was engaged to a woman he met in America named Tina expecting his first child. Davis had finally started seriously a nice girl he met at the restaurant named Minami and they had been dating for almost two years. Now once again the Digidestined were gathered celebrating not only the anniversary of their adventures, but now they were celebrating the coming of their first new Digidestined…_

T.K.'s POV

The other Digidestined and I were enjoying our lunch in the park; it was especially enjoyable because we had started inviting the families of are Digidestined. All the babies enjoyed playing with each other and the rest of us liked having Sakura, Tomoyo, Tina, and Minami around. We were doing as we always did; just sitting around and talking about what we were doing with our lives…

"T.K., can you hold T.J. for a second," Kari said handing me my son.

"Of course baby," I replied taking here, "come here little man."

"T.J. seems so calm with you guys T.K.," Sora complimented, "I wish Kai was like that sometimes; but no, he's like his father," she looked at her husband and son playing shaking her head.

"That's cuz he's my boy," Tai added as he tossed his son up in the air slightly, "fun-loving just like his old man."

"Nick can be too," Mimi interjected laughing, "he loves being with his dad, but he'll come with me when Izzy in his office."

"Yeah," Izzy added, "he only plays with me when I don't have a computer in front of me; it's like he knows already."

"I wish I had that luxury," Ken said laughing, "as soon as I get home Keiko's like, 'daddy, daddy!'"

"At least she can say daddy already," Yolei said sticking her tongue at Ken jealously.

"It's okay Yolei," Cody added, "Tori learn mommy before daddy so I know your pain."

Ken kissed Yolei on the cheek as we laughed. "So Matt, Tina," Tomoyo started, "have you guys thought about any names for your little girl yet?"

"Well," Tina started, "I'd really like to name her after my grandmother, Maria."

"I told her I was okay with that," Matt said as he rubbed her belly.

"You know Davis," Yolei started, "you're about to be the only Digidestined without a kid so you better propose to Minami fast before she changes her mind about you."

Davis chuckled nervously, "Thanks a lot Yolei."

"Don't worry babe," Minami said kissing his cheek, "I'm use to you already." Everyone laughed. Suddenly Izzy's laptop made the sound indicating there was a message and everyone got quiet.

Izzy opened his laptop and read the message quickly and then he looked at me, "It's time T.K."

I nodded at him, handed T.J. back over to Kari and stood up. Izzy stood up as well and held his laptop out in front of me. I looked at everyone one more time and they all nodded at me and smiled. I took out my D3 and held it towards the screen, "Digi-Port open," and I was off to Gennai's.

**Gennai's House**

I appeared in Gennai's room and he was standing next to his main computer, and what looked like some sort of teleportation pad, awaiting my arrival. "T.K. welcome…where are the others," he asked me.

"We decided that it should only be me to greet him at first, so he doesn't get hit by it all at once," I explained.

"Very well," he responded, "are you ready."

"Absolutely," I said enthusiastically.

"I just transported the Digivice to the other dimension," he started, "the picture should be coming on the screen any moment."

"You already have their Digivices," I asked as the screen cleared up.

"No, my comrades and I are working on them as we speak, these Digivices I'm sending are copies of your old ones, I just made them to establish contact; besides, in that dimension they'll be more recognizable to the humans."

"Make sense," I responded.

"Here it is," Gennai said as the picture finally cleared up, "That's him."

On the screen, which I assumed was using the Digivice screen as a receiver, was a young boy looking at the Digivice in amazement. He had tan skin, thick shaggy black hair, and brown eyes; an exact older version of the picture I had on file.

"So that's Rene," I said, "he's grown up a bit in two years."

"This is such a cool Digivice," the boy said on screen, "it looks so real."

"Shall we bring him in," Gennai asked rhetorically.

I simply nodded at him in agreement. Gennai typed in a few things on the computer and then the screen went blank and the teleportation pad began to glow; a bright light covered the room and it was so bright I was forced to cover my eyes. When the lights faded I opened my eyes and saw Rene standing on the pad. I stood there and smiled for a second having been waiting for this moment for all these years; until, I realized how confused Rene was.

"Wha…What happened," Rene started as he began to look around, "Whe…Where am I?"

"Calm down Rene, you're okay," I said trying to calm him down, "You're in the Digi-World."

Rene was too freak out to understand what I was telling him, "Who…Who are you?"

"My name is T.K….T.K. Takaishi."

"T.K.," he said confused, "I've only ever heard that name in…but you couldn't…I mean you sort of look like…" he stopped talking for a second and then started to ask me random questions.

"What's your Digimon's name?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Patamon."

"What's your crest?"

"Hope."

"Where did you find it?"

"Some cliff near Etemon's base."

He stood there and thought for a second until, "What's does the "T" and "K" in your name stand for?"

I laughed, "Wow I haven't used it in so long I've almost forgotten…but that's a trick question, they technically don't stand for anything; T.K. is short for Takeru."

He stood there in shock. "I think he's starting to get the picture," Gennai said finally making his presence known.

"Ge…Gennai," Rene said, awestruck, "So this…is real?"

"Very real, Rene," I said.

"This…is…AWESOME," Rene said jumping around in excitement, "I have so many questions: Is Tai here? Is Kari here? Are you two together? Please say you're together? How was it defeating Apocalymon?"

"Whoa whoa whoa…take it easy Rene," I said laughing, "all in good time."

"Call me R.J. please," he asked, "No one really calls me Rene."

"Alright, R.J." I said walking up to him, "can you guess why you're here."

R.J.'s smile quickly dropped as a sense of reality kicked in, "Is my world in danger?"

"Not now," I reassured him, "but soon it will be."

"And you guys are going to stop it right," he said hopefully.

I sighed, "Unfortunately, we cannot travel to your world R.J., but that is why we have brought you here."

"Wait you mean," R.J. said begin to understand, "am I going to be a Digidestined!?"

"Yes," I answered proudly, "You have been chosen, out of all the children in your world, to be one of the eight Digidestined."

"THIS IS THE BEST OF MY LIFE," R.J. screamed with joy, "I can't believe this is really happening; this is so cool!"

I smiled as R.J. celebrated the news wishing I didn't have to rain on his parade. I walked over to him put my hands on his shoulders and knelt down, "Listen R.J., I appreciate your enthusiasm and I get it believe me, but I need you to understand something; this is not going to be fun and games. It is my job to train you to possibly become the next leader of the Digidestined."

"Me, the leader," he said dumbfounded, "but why me?"

"I wish I could tell you a straight answer," I replied, "but all I know is that out of all the kids on YOUR Earth, the crest of Hope chose you as my apprentice. I can't even begin to tell you how hard the battles you will face are going to be, but I am here to make sure that you're ready for whatever comes your way. You're the first Digidestined we brought here because the others and I believe that Hope is what will lead this team, not just Courage. Which means you will have the most experience out of your team and they will look to you for guidance. Are you fully prepared to accept that responsibility?"

R.J. put his head down for a second, took a deep breath and looked back at me, "If that's what it takes to be a Digidestined, I'll do whatever it takes; I don't know if I'm the right guy to be in charge of saving the world, but I'm not afraid."

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear it R.J."

"So when do we start," he asked.

"Immediately," Gennai replied.

"But first," I interrupted, "would you like to meet the other Digidestined?"

R.J. was awestruck once again, "Yes…yes I would."

"Well then let's go," I said pulling out my D3. I took R.J.'s hand in mine and opened the portal back home. I could see the anticipation on R.J.'s face and couldn't help but admire it. I waited as we teleported back to my world hopeful; because with how things were starting the future was looking bright.


	4. Homecoming Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1: Homecoming Part I**

**10 years later: Digimon Universe-2028/ Other Universe-2013**

R.J.'s POV

_I wish T.K. would have been right, but was far from bright; not at first though. My first year of training was amazing; meeting my childhood heroes and being chosen to become one of them was a dream come true. For a year T.K. began to train me in fighting in general and then with a spear; Izzy would also tutor me how Digivice and Digi-Ports worked, as well as on the Digital World in general. It was pretty amazing how easy it was to keep all of this a secret. After a year passed, the next Digidestined, Tai's apprentice, was brought in. He was skinny, not quite as dark as me, had short curly hair and wore glasses; his name was Wayne P. Funke, Jr.; we just called him Funke (pronounced "funky"). He and I quickly became friends and he picked up on his training fairly well. Another year passed and Sora brought the first girl of our team; she was light skinned, long brunette hair that was usually in a ponytail, and also had glasses. Her name was Victoria P. Herrera and she was no joke. Just like Sora, she could be girly if she wanted to, but when it came time to training she picked up on her technique faster than Funke and I. Having a trio was really fun; to be honest, we felt like a Naruto ninja team. As the next time to bring in another Digidestined approached, we had started making all the necessary preparations; Victoria, Funke and I had arranged to attend the same high school so training would be easier, Joe was eager to meet his apprentice and we were eager to have half the team complete. However, it was all premature. There was an evil uprising in the Digi-World and, in an effort to save me, Funke and Victoria; the eight original Digidestined, along with their Digimon and the other four's Digimon, sacrificed themselves. It now fell to us to not only finish our own training, but to in turn train the other members of our team. Gennai sent the three of us back to our world and told us to come back whenever we were ready to begin. Guilt ridden with despair, I made a call as "leader" to not return to the other dimension, feeling as though I had let down our mentors. As much as Funke and Victoria didn't agree with it, they respected my role as leader and did not return, hoping they could convince me otherwise down the road. I convinced myself that Gennai would find another way to defend our world, or find new Digidestined; for seven years I had been trying to forget what had happened and move on with my life, but destiny had other plans…_

**Gennai's House**

Cody's POV

It had been a long time since Gennai had called us to his house so we knew it had to be important. Ken, Yolei, Davis and I appeared to alarms blaring and Gennai furiously typing on his computer.

"What is it Gennai," Yolei asked in a panic.

"The Dimensional rift has finally opened enough for the Demon Lords to attack the other dimension; within a few days they will be able to use their influence to provoke other Digimon to attack," Gennai answered as calmly as possible.

"Do you mean…," Ken began to ask.

"Yes," Gennai answered already knowing the question, "it is time to contact them."

"No way," Davis said angrily.

"Davis, don't start," Yolei said annoyed.

"They've been gone seven years doing who knows what and they still need to find the other five who could be long gone by now; we should handle this ourselves," Davis said angrily

"We can't Davis don't you get that," Ken replied equally annoyed, "We can't enter that world; besides they are Digidestined just like us."

"They're nothing like us," Davis argued, "we never would have left! We never would have let that shit happen!"

"Davis," I said firmly, "They are the only ones who can stop the Demon Lords so you need to get over whatever vendetta you have and do your part to help like the rest of us!"

Davis looked at all of us seeing that everyone was saying the same thing," Fine, but I doubt HE'LL even listen."

"That's why I'm going to send the message, not you," I replied, "Gennai, can we get a message to Funke and Victoria?"

"Yes," he answered.

"We're gonna have to hope that they haven't forgotten; they'll be the only ones who can reach him," I said as Gennai prepared to send the message.

**This Dimension/College Campus **

R.J.'s POV

It was just another day of school; I went to all my classes in a sort of daze, granted it was the second month school so it was getting boring, but I was also haunted by a dream. It was more of a memory than a dream; the memory of the day the Digidestined were destroyed. That day had haunted me all these years, from when I was a thirteen to now as at 21. However, lately this "dream" had been occurring more and more frequently, as if it was a warning of some sort. I did my best to ignore it and go on about my day as usual. As I was hanging out with my friends in the student center I got a text message on my phone from a good friend, "RJ, can you meet me by the grotto…need to talk…Funke." Funke and I were still good friends; we even had joined the same fraternity in college, so I figured it was fraternity business. I grabbed my bag, said bye to my friends and walked over to the grotto. When I arrived I saw my old friend sitting by the grotto waiting for me; as soon as he caught sight of me he stood up.

"Looking good Funke," I yelled. Funke had definitely grown up over the years; still skinny, but tone, his hair was still short, but he had started sporting a nice goatee. He was wearing a black button up shirt with black torn jeans and black shoes.

"Lookin' good yourself sir," he replied. I had grown to be about 5'8" with Funke being a bit taller. I had let my hair grow a little, but usually wore a hat, and sported a mustache/goatee combo. I was wearing a red and blue checkered Dockers shirt, jeans, black boots, and a black trucker hat.

"How goes things," I asked as we hugged.

"Pretty good man, pretty good," he answered, "and yourself?"

"I can't complain," I answered, "So what's up?"

"Actually I waiting for," Funke started looking around, "there she is!"

I turn around to see another familiar face walking towards us. "Victoria," I said waving. She waved back as she approached. Even though she went to the same college as Funke and I, we hardly saw her because of her busy schedule; the pretty girl we knew back then had become a beautiful young lady who had hardly changed in my opinion. She was wearing khaki pants, a yellow collared shirt and brown flats.

"How are you R.J.," she asked hugging me.

"I'm doing fine," I answered, "how about you?"

"You know me; busy, busy, busy," she said giggling.

Funke and I laughed, "So Funke, what is this about," I asked.

"You haven't told him," Victoria asked concern.

I looked between them and realized what was going on, "Oh no, I'm out of here," I said angrily.

"R.J. please," Victoria asked grabbing my arm.

"I've told you guys a thousand times," I said pulling my arm away, "I'm done with that life! Nothing has changed!"

"Something has changed R.J.," Funke yelled.

"What do you mean," I asked confused.

"Show him Victoria," Funke said.

Victoria pulled out her tablet and played a video message off of it; even though it had been a long time I could tell it was Cody on the screen.

"Funke, Victoria," Cody started, "I know it's been a long time since you've heard from us, but we need your help. The rift is finally opening and we need to see you AND R.J. as soon as possible. I know this is asking a lot, especially considering R.J.'s position, but we need to talk to you in person. Attached to this message is a link to the Digi-Port; R.J. still has the Temporary Digivice so only he can open the gate. And if you're watching this, please R.J., your world needs you! If you won't do it for that, do it for T.K." The message turned off.

I stood there for a moment absorbing what Cody had said; even though I had been avoiding this for all these years, Cody knew exactly what to say to bring me back.

"R.J., the least we can do is listen to what they have to say," Victoria said with her hand on my shoulder.

"Not trying to push any buttons, but what would T.K. do," Funke asked cautiously.

I sighed, "Ok, we'll go, but just to listen." I reached into my backpack and pulled out the Temporary Digivice.

"You keep it with you," Funke asked laughing.

"Shut up," I said annoyed, "Let's go over there."

We walked behind the grotto so no one could see; Victoria placed her tablet on the ground and clicked the link that brought the Digi-Port on the screen. Victoria and Funke put their hands on my shoulders; I held my Digivice down to the screen, "Digi-Port, open," and we were off.

**Gennai's House**

In a flash, we found ourselves back at Gennai's house after all these years; standing in front of us was Gennai, young again, and the second generation of Digidestined a little more grown up than last we saw them.

"It's good to see you again Digidestined," Gennai greeted us.

"It's good to see you too Gennai," Victoria answered back.

"I can't believe you're the same kids," Yolei started, "you've all grown up so much."

"Well it has been what, seven years," Funke commented, "I was a boy, but now…I'm sexy," Funke said flexing.

"Yeah okay Funke," Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"That's definitely Funke," Ken laughed.

"And that's definitely Victoria," Yolei added.

Cody finally noticed me trying to hide behind Funke and Victoria, "R.J." I nodded.

"Well, I guess some things change," Davis said with an attitude, "he doesn't talk as much as he used to."

"And some people still talk too much," I said in reply.

"What did you say you little…" Davis clenched his fist.

"That's enough Davis," Ken yelled.

"Okay Cody, we're here so what's this about," I asked.

"Gennai," Cody gestured.

"The rift between your dimension and the Demon Lords has reached a point to where their influence can seep through," Gennai started as he showed us images on the computer, "We have seen that they are able to command their Digimon followers, but also, we have discovered that they have somehow created humanoid minions out of pure evil energy; we have called these beings Drones. We believe these Drones will be used to attack your world until they can find a way to get Digimon there."

"Oh my," Victoria said nervously.

"Are they attacking already," Funke asked.

"No," Gennai answered, "but they will…very soon."

We all stood there quietly for a second until Cody spoke up, "That's where we're at you guys."

"So what does that mean for us," I asked coldly.

Cody walked over to a wall and touched a button on it; when the wall flipped, it revealed the weapons of the original eight Digidestined.

"How did you get those," Victoria asked shocked.

"They mysteriously appeared back here after…well you know," Yolei answered

Cody pulled out Sora and Tai's weapons and handed them to Victoria and Funke, "These weapons were meant to be passed on to you when you finished your training." As Funke and Victoria admired the weapons, Cody walked back to the wall and grabbed T.K.'s spear; then walked back to me, "it won't be much longer until the Digidestined are needed."

I reached out for the spear, but then I stopped myself, "Well then you should find some REAL Digidestined," I said walking back to the computer we came out of, "because I gave up on that a long time ago."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Funke said angrily.

"R.J. after seeing that you can't be serious," Victoria added sadly.

"Look I'm sorry I made y'all follow me when I left, but I was serious when I said I was done, this changes nothing for me; you two do what you have to, but I'm not a Digidestined, not anymore," I said pulling out my Temporary Digivice.

"Then I guess maybe you never had what it took," Davis said coldly.

I sighed and turned, "For once Davis, I agree with you," I turned back around, "Digi-Port, open," and I was gone.


	5. Homecoming Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2: Homecoming Part I**

**This Dimension/Several hours later **

I laid on my bed trying to forget, cut myself off from the world; missed calls and unread text from Funke and Victoria flooded my phone. On the news were reports of strange weather occurrences and mass electrical surges; soon after that, the lights and electronics in my own house flickered. I turned off the TV and buried my head in my pillow trying to force myself to sleep. When I finally was able to, I was once again haunted by the memories of the Digidestined. I woke up in the middle of the night and then began to be haunted by the thought of what they would think of what I have become. The next morning, I somehow made it to school, but it was obvious to everyone around me that I was not having it. All my friends around me were talking about the news and how most of their houses experienced the surge. I decided to take a walk and ended up on the bridge over the headwaters by our school. I stood there wondering trying to reassure myself that I had made the right decision. Suddenly, I heard a loud siren blasting in the distance. I ran to one end of the bridge and saw people running and campus police struggling to get people clear. Causing the commotion were these completely black demon-ninja looking things; I could only assume they were Drones. The campus police were trying to fight them off, but they were being easily subdued. I started to run for the other end of the bridge to get away; as I walked off it, I saw a group of girls cornered by some Drones closing in on them.

"Hey," I yelled, "ugly!"

The Drones looked at me, giving the girls the chance to run; the Drones realized this too late and the girls were able to get away. Angry, the Drones came running towards the bridge, so I turned back around to run the other way, but another group of Drones came up the other side; I was surrounded.

I looked at both groups, "Crap."

"That was a foolish choice boy," a Drone said manically.

"What are you doing here," I yelled back.

"None of your business boy," another Drone said pointing his sword at me.

"No killing the regular humans," the first Drone commanded, "no matter how annoying they are."

"Oh right cuz I'm the one who came into YOUR world and fucked shit up," I interjected.

"I'm getting really tired of this human," a Drone said angrily.

"One human won't hurt," the first Drone said manically, "let's take of this "hero" and find the Digidestined."

I snapped, "What do you want with the Digidestined!?"

"Our masters have ordered them destroyed," the first Drone replied, "so that nothing will stand in their way!"

**Gennai's House **

Cody's POV

The others and I looked on in horror at the attack happening in the other dimension knowing there was nothing we could.

"Damn," Davis said cringing, "I hate not being able to do anything."

"Hopefully Funke and Victoria will be able to handle this," Yolei said.

"I think they're going to get some help very soon," Gennai said smiling.

"What do you mean," Ken asked.

"See for yourself," Gennai said pointing to the wall.

We turned around to see T.K.'s staff glowing; then, instantly, it vanished.

"R.J.," I said happily.

**This Dimension**

R.J.'s POV

Thinking of Funke and Victoria, and those Digidestined not yet found, being destroyed like T.K. and the others, I realized something in that moment; I was not going to let anyone else be destroyed by the Demon Lords as long as I could do something about it, "No," I said firmly, "you aren't destroying anyone today."

"Who's going to stop us," the second Drone said.

Suddenly my hand began to glow with the crest of Hope. As the light got brighter I could feel something in my hand; I tightened my grip and T.K.'s spear appeared next to me, then the light faded.

"He's a Digidestined," a Drone said in fear.

I smirk at the comment, "It's been a long time since I've said this, but you yes…I am the leader of the Digidestined!"

"Get him," the first Drone yelled.

Two Drones ran charged at me, one from each side, and even though I was rusty, I was ready. When the first one got into range I used his momentum to pick him up between the blades of the spear and threw him off the bridge; the second one was perfectly in range so I hit him in the gut with the end of the spear, tripped him with the blade end, twirled the spear above my head and stabbed him before he could get up. The Drone evaporated into black dust and disappeared. The other Drones all took a step back in fear, but the first Drone wasn't happy, "kill him," he yelled. Six more drones charged at me, but before they could reach me, Sora's star came flying by and took all of them out. Suddenly, a ninja (think Power Rangers movie white ranger ninjetti attire.) appeared on one end of the bridge and began hacking away at the Drones with Tai's sword, then another shinobi appeared at the other end and did the same with Sora's star; they quickly made work of the Drones who were caught off guard. The first Drone made a last mad dash towards me; I easily blocked his sword, disarmed him, and sliced him in half. When all the Drones were gone, the two shinobi approached me and revealed themselves as Funke and Victoria.

"You okay bro," Funke asked.

I looked at T.K.'s spear, "A bit out of practice, but it's coming back."

Victoria giggled, "Don't lie; you kept training even after you 'quit.'" I nodded in admittance.

"How'd you get T.K.'s spear," Funke asked.

"I guess I just 'called' it," I said shrugging.

"Man I wish I would've known that we could call them yesterday; you know how hard it was sneaking this sword into my house and car? Then I had to run to my car to get it when this happened," Funke complained.

"Funke," Victoria caught his attention, "the Digivice?"

"Oh yeah," Funke reached into his sash and pulled out a strange looking Digivice, "You're gonna need this."

I took it from him and examined it. It was sort of like the original Digivice but it was long and less bulky, like a antenna was gone and the looks of it, it was meant to be held like with the single button on the bottom. The two buttons opposite of that were gone, instead there was a slide lock of some sort; I slid it and saw a scanner looking thing under it. The ring surrounded a solid screen and was not touching the buttons. The colors were like the original Digivice as well, except the ring was now dark blue like the button and slide.

"What is it," I finally asked.

"Cody called it a D-Phone," Victoria answered as I held it in my hand, "it's our model Digivice. Cody figured you might have a change of heart, so he gave it to us."

"Of course he did," I said with a smirk.

"Dude, scan you're hand," Funke requested enthusiastically.

I looked at him confused and did as he said. I slid the scanner open and waved my hand in front of it. It slid down and beeped for a couple of seconds then a Gosei like voice said, "Identification confirmed, D-Phone activated!"

"Whoa," I said surprised.

"Now hold the button and say 'armor activate'," Funke commanded.

I held the button, "Armor activate." As I let go of the button the D-Phone repeated my command. Suddenly my body began to glow and when the light faded I was standing in the same outfit as the others, "What is this."

"It's a battle armor to protect us and our identities," Funke explained, "our D-Phones are how we call on it."

"Guys," Victoria interjected, "we're not done." She pointed off into the distance and we could see more people being rounded-up by Drones, "There's still a good 30 of them left."

"Well that's ten for each of us then," I said winking at her.

"And he's back," Funke said hugging me, "God I've missed you."

After he put me down I looked at both of them, "Well let's get to it."

"We're right behind you," Victoria said.

Funke and Victoria put their mask back on and we were off. We ran as quick as we could, which was surprisingly fast, to the large group of Drones; we stopped right behind them.

"Hey," I yelled getting their attention, "We're the ones you want!"

All the Drones began running towards us, "We probably would've been better sneaking up on them," Victoria said taking a fighting stance.

I turned to her and smiled, "Where's the fun in that," I said taking off running towards the Drones.

"Well you're in a much better mood," Victoria commented running behind.

"This is just what he needed," Funke added.

**Gennai's House**

Cody's POV

Gennai, the rest of the Digidestined and I watched in amazement at how well the new Digidestined were dealing with the Drones.

"So much for them not keeping up with their training," Ken said to Davis.

"I never said they didn't, I just said we couldn't be sure if they did;" Davis replied slightly annoyed, "I have to admit, it is impressive though."

"It's definitely nice to see the new Digidestined in action," I added.

**This Dimension**

R.J.'s POV

It only took us about 10 minutes to take care of the rest of the Drones and once they were defeated all the students gathered around us and started cheering for us. We couldn't help but relish in it for a second

"I can get use to this," Funke whispered..

"Well don't get too use to it;" Victoria replied, "Remember, we're not allowed to tell anybody who we are."

"I'm telling everybody," Funke said jokingly.

Just then my D-Phone began to beep as if it was trying to get my attention; I figured it was Gennai and the Digidestined trying to contact us.

"Guys, we need to go," I said to the others.

"Right," Victoria responded noticing my D-Phone.

"Ah man," Funke said slightly disappointed.

Without even realizing we could, we ninja streaked away from the crowd and to the neighboring park; far away from anybody.

"We can ninja streak," Funke said enthusiastically as he removed his hood, "siiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccckkk!"

"Focus Funke," Victoria said removing her hood, "what is it R.J.?"

"I don't know," I said after removing my hood, "it just started beeping. Maybe if I…" I touched the screen on my D-Phone and suddenly a small hologram of Gennai appeared, "Well that did it."

"Well done Digidestined," Gennai started, "I need you to come to my house immediately; your D-Phones will act as your access to the Digi-Port from now on."

"Right away Gennai," I replied. With that the hologram disappeared. I pressed my armor button again, assuming it would make it go away, and returned to my regular clothes; Funke and Victoria did the same.

"Okay we need a computer," I pointed out.

"I got my tablet right here," Victoria said going through her bag.

"Wait, where in the hell did you keep that," I asked confused pointing at her bag.

"Well according to Gennai, when we some our "armor," our regular clothes are digitized and stored in the D-phone; small items, like backpacks or purses, can also be stored," Victoria explained.

"Makes about as much sense as everything else," I replied. As Victoria finished preparing the tablet, I looked down at my new Digivice and began to think about T.K. and the others; for years I had done everything I could to ignore their memory, and now it would be my driving force in my fight against evil. "I won't let you down," I whispered to myself.

"Okay it's ready," Victoria placed her tablet up against a tree and we all pointed our D-Phones at the screen and the scanners automatically slid up, "Digi-Port, open!"


	6. Gathering Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: Gathering Part I**

**Gennai's House**

R.J.'s POV

As soon as we appeared at Gennai's House, the older Digidestined greeted us. "Great job you guys," Yolei started.

Cody walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "T.K. would be proud."

"Thanks Cody," I replied.

"I hate to ruin the celebration, but the fight is not over yet," Gennai interrupted, "Signs show a Drone portal opening in the city of Austin."

"Why Austin," Victoria asked out loud.

"We'll figure that out later," I replied, "What's our next move Gennai?"

"So does this mean your back," Davis asked annoyingly.

I looked over at him and smiled, "You better believe it; after all, can't have a team without a leader."

"Can't be a leader without a full team," Davis replied with a slight smile.

"And that is why that is the next move," Gennai interjected, "you need to gather the rest of the Digidestined."

"Let's do it," Funke yelled enthusiastically, "Who are they?"

"I'll pull up the files right now," Gennai said turning back to his computer.

Cody turned back to me again, "I'm glad you decided to return."

"I couldn't stand the thought of innocent people getting hurt, or having what happened to T.K. and the others happen to Funke and Victoria. It's my responsibility to make sure that doesn't happen," I replied.

Cody chuckled, "See, it's qualities like those that make it obvious that you are T.K.'s apprentice."

"Here they are," Gennai said. Funke, Victoria and I walked over to the screen and looked at the old pictures from 10 years ago. For some strange reason the faces all seemed familiar to me; it was only after observing the names that it hit me, "Oh shit."

"What is it," Victoria asked.

"I know them," I replied in shock, "all of them."

"Seriously," Funke asked rhetorically.

I walked over to the screen and pointed them out, "Dana Arismendez is a girl I knew back in high school because we did theatre together; I even had a crush on her for a while, but we were just friends. Keith Perkins and Brian Silva are two of friends from the school; Armando Covarrubias hangs out with us too but we just call him "Mando". Crystal Frost is a freshman; I just met her this month."

"That's convenient," Victoria commented.

"It's destiny," Gennai added.

"This is gonna be difficult," I added.

"What makes you say that," Yolei asked.

"Imagine if instead of getting your D3 first, T.K. and Kari had to actually go recruit you before you became Digidestined," I asked.

"Point taken," Cody answered, "but you know these people."

"The guys yes but that's still a lot to take in. I hardly know Crystal; plus, I haven't spoken to Dana in years," I explained.

"Is she hot," Funke asked.

"Funke," I replied annoyed.

"I'm just saying, if she is, then it's a good reason to talk to her again," Funke replied.

"She has a boyfriend Funke," I replied annoyed.

"Your point," Funke asked again.

"Funke," Victoria, Yolei and I yelled annoyed. Funke just laughed.

"Anyways," I changed the subject, "she's not even in San Antonio; she goes to a different school in...Oh no."

"What," Funke asked.

I realized the Drones plan, "she goes to school in Austin."

"Dude," Funke started, realizing what I had figured out, "They're going after Dana like they came after us."

"I don't get how, but they must've figured out a way to track us," I said.

"Which means they'll probably attack our school again too," Victoria deduced, "because the others are still there."

"So what's your next move," Gennai asked.

I thought for a few seconds on how best to handle bringing in my friends in so abruptly into this world; then I figured, abruptly might actually be the best option.

"How long until the Drones make it to Austin," I asked.

"Not long," Gennai answered.

"How many," I asked again.

Gennai turned back to his computer, "By the size of the portal, it shouldn't be more than 30."

"That's a lot for just going after one Digidestined," Victoria commented.

"Probably cuz they saw what three of us did to them," Funke added, "they probably don't wanna take any chances."

I turned to Funke and Victoria, "Alright, here's what we'll do; you two will go back to campus and get Keith, Armando, Brian and Crystal. I'll go to Austin and get Dana; we'll bring them back here and explain everything."

"You sure man," Funke asked, "I mean I'd rather go with you in case there's a fight."

"I'm sure there will be, but after seeing how they work today, I know I can handle 30 of these things," I replied.

"How do we convince them to come with us," Victoria asked, "can't we just send them Digivices and teleport them here like we were?"

"I think it's best if we bring them ourselves, saves us time; besides, I doubt 22 to 17 year olds are going to recognize Digivices at first glance, let alone pick it up."

"So how do we convince them to come with us," Victoria asked again.

"Just tell them they have to come; mention me if you have to," I answered.

"Really," Victoria said concerned.

"I know it sounds far-fetched, but if Gennai's right about this being destiny, I think there's a reason I ended up being friends with all these people; so I think we should use that," I explained.

"Sounds good to me," Funke said.

"Alright," Victoria said, "you're the leader."

"Alright then," I turned back to Gennai, "Gennai, is there a way for you to teleport me to Austin?"

"Already working on it," Gennai responded.

"Cool," I turned back to the others, "you two head back to campus; make sure you stay in your armor, just in case anybody else sees you." They both nodded and activated their armors; then they walked back up to the screen we came out of, "Good luck," I said.

"Relax, we got this," Funke said. He and Victoria put there D-Phones up to the screen, "Digi-Port, open," and they were gone.

As Gennai prepared the portal for me, I stood there nervously hoping that the others would listen to Funke and Victoria; I was even more nervous about how seeing Dana after almost three years and coming to her with this was going to play out, "Piece of cake," I said to myself sarcastically.

**College Campus**

Victoria's POV

Funke and I found ourselves back on campus; after I looked around to make sure no one saw us, and that we still had our armor on, I knew it was time to get to work.

"What do we do know," Funke asked.

I pulled out some photos I took from the files at Gennai's, "We need to find these people as quickly as we can."

"How," Funke asked again.

I had to think about it for a second, but then I got an idea, "we'll go around campus and just look; the school, and probably the city, is in a state of emergency so everyone is probably still here. We can probably get away with just walking around helping maintain order while we look for them." I took the one female file and gave the others to Funke, "I'll find this Crystal girl and you find the guys."

"Whoa whoa whoa, why do I have to find three," Funke asked.

"Because R.J. said that they're all friends," I explained, "so they're probably hanging out together and if they're not, they probably know where the others are."

"Fair enough," Funke said taking the pictures from me, "I'm gonna head to the student center; meet back here when we're done?"

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, "good luck."

"Same to you," I said as Funke headed off.

I turned and headed for the nearest building. I went inside and saw students in the hallway helping other students who had been hurt in the attack; a couple of campus policemen talking to a professor so I approached them and got their attention, "Excuse me."

One policeman recognized me right away, "You, you were one of those kids from earlier."

"What's going on here," I asked trying to change the subject.

"We're just maintaining some sort of order here until we get instructions from the city," the officer explained, "Some of these students are pretty shaken."

"Do you mind if I take a look around," I asked, "Just to make sure no one is too badly hurt."

"We basically have it under control, but be my guest," the professor said.

"Thank you," I nodded at them and walked away.

As I walked down the halls, I could see that the officer wasn't exaggerating; some students were still very much afraid and a lot more people were hurt than I thought. I could hear conversations going on all around me until something specific caught my attention, "Crystal…" I heard call. I turned my attention to where it was coming from and as luck would have it, there she was. She stood a bit shorter than me; she had nearly pale skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes. She wore a white top with jeans; she had a jean jacket, brown boots, and glasses. Suddenly, she walked away from the people she was talking to and headed around the corner. I fast walked around the corner myself and lucky found her by herself at a water fountain.

I took a deep breath, "Excuse me," she turned to me, "Is you're name Crystal Frost?"

She looked at me surprised, "Yeah…"

"And do you know a guy named R.J.?"

She looked at me confused, "I'm sure that's the name of that guy from the student center; hey, are you one of those fighters everyone's been talking about?"

"Yes," I answered as I pulled off my hood, "my name is Victoria Herrera and you're who I'm looking for."

"Okay?" she replied, "So how did you know my name?"

I took another deep breath, "Because I was sent here to get you."

"In relation to what," she asked intrigued, but still cautious

I hesitated, "I really can't say; unfortunately, you have to make the decision to come on your own before I can tell you anymore."

"Riiiiiighht," She said unconvinced, "Well I'm gonna go now," she said trying to walk away.

"Wait please," I pulled out her file in desperation, "please just look at this." She stared at the file before she took it from me; she grabbed it carefully and then opened it realizing it was about her, as her expressions started to change I tried to persuade her more, "Have you ever felt like you were meant to do something great; like there was a part of your life that you were missing?" By the way she stared back at me I could tell it was working, "I know this doesn't make any sense right now, but I promise that if you come with me it all will."

She looked back at the file, closed it and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm in."

"Really," I asked excitedly

"Based on what you've shown me I guess it's at least worth checking out," she replied.

"Alright," I replied as I put back on my hood, "follow me." I led Crystal back to the grotto hoping that Funke was having the same luck I was having.

Funke's POV

The only place I could think to look for these guys was where R.J. said he always hung out with them, in the student center. So I decided to deactivate my armor for the time being to get around easier. I walked into the student center and saw a lot of people in there; still confused about what had just happened and waiting to be told they could leave. Suddenly I heard some mention the name Keith, one of the names on my list. I looked over in the direction it was coming from and there I saw three older versions of the pictures I had. The one called Keith a 6' 2" African-American with short hair and short facial hair; he was wearing capris jeans, a white and blue jersey and matching shoes. To his right was a 6' 5" Samoan kid who was a bit on the heavy side with short black hair, a thin mustache, and glasses; this was Brian. He was a red shirt, black basketball shorts and matching tennis shoes. To Keith's left was a really skinny Hispanic a little taller than me with medium length straight brown hair, a thin mustache/goatee and glasses as well; this was Mando. He was wearing a green shirt with khaki jeans, camo vans, and a beanie. I was glad that R.J. was right about them being together, now I just had to figure out how to approach them. As I was walking towards them I could make out some of their conversation…

"This shit is crazy bro," Brian stated.

"I know," Mando replied, "and they won't even let anyone leave campus yet."

"Man I hope R.J.'s alright," Keith said, "he didn't look too good leaving and it was right before all this shit went down."

"Maybe we should go look for him," Brian suggested, 'make sure he's alright."

"R.J's fine," I interrupted.

The three of them looked at me confused, "who are you," Mando asked.

"Name's Wayne, but everyone calls me 'Funke,' I'm a friend of R.J.'s," I answered.

"Yeah, I've seen you before," Brain pointed out, "You're in his fraternity right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," I said rushing, "listen, R.J. needs you guys to come with me right now."

"Wait, what," Keith said confused.

"Yeah, like right now," I reiterated.

"Okay, why," Brian asked.

"I can't really explain until we get there, so the sooner we get there the better," I explained.

"And 'there' is," Keith asked.

"Well, I can't really tell you that either," I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Riiiiiiight," Mando replied, "I'm gonna have to pass then."

"Yeah I'm not really a hundred percent on this either," Keith added.

The three of them began to walk away. I could only think of one other thing that might work. "Wait," I said in desperation, "what if I told you me and R.J. were the warriors from earlier?"

All three of them stop and turned around, "Imma need you to repeat that," Brian asked curiously.

"Well it was us and our friend Victoria but yeah," I answered.

"And we're just supposed to take your word for that," Mando added.

I figured that would be the case in saying what; luckily, I knew exactly how to prove myself, "Come with me," I said leading them outside. We walked over to a more secluded area and I looked around one last time to make sure no one else was around. "You guys ready," I asked the guys; they all nodded. I took out my D-Phone and activated my armor; the three guys took a step back in shock.

"Alright," Keith said surprised, "I believe him."

"Now will you come with me," I pleaded.

"Dude, I'm soooo down," Brian said enthusiastically.

"I'm definitely game," Mando said equally excited.

"Cool," I replied, "This way."

As I lead them back to the grotto, I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that it was finally happening; we were finally getting the team together.


	7. Gathering Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4: Gathering Part II**

Victoria's POV

Crystal and I had been waiting by the grotto for a few minutes now and I was starting to get worried about Funke, "Where can he be," I asked myself aloud.

"Who are we waiting on," Crystal asked.

Before I could answer I saw Funke and three other guys jogging towards us, "Them."

"Damn, I thought I was gonna beat you," Funke said jokingly as he caught his breath.

"I'm just glad you found them," I replied laughing.

"Hey, you're Crystal right," Keith asked.

Crystal nodded in reply, "It's Keith isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," Keith replied.

"Alright, let's get going everybody," I said as I set up my tablet, "Crystal, put your hand on my shoulder. Guys, do the same with each other to where you'll all in contact with Funke." Everyone did as I asked and as soon as I saw everyone was ready I pulled out my D-Phone, "Hang on everyone; Digi-Port, open!"

With that we were on our way back to Gennai's; I couldn't help and smile at how things were actually working out for us, but then I remembered that we still had one more Digidestined to get. I was confident R.J. would get it done.

**College Campus, Austin**

I found myself just outside campus when I appeared in Austin; it must've been a good 5-10 minutes since Funke and Victoria left for our campus and I was hoping I had beaten the Drones to this one. Sure enough though, as soon as I landed I could already hear screaming coming from the campus. I started to run towards the screams, activating my armor as I did. As I approached the campus' Quad, I could see students running away while campus security was being attacked for trying to hold them off. I could see one Drone about to deliver a final blow; I threw T.K.'s spear, taking him out, and called it back to my side.

"It's the Digidestined," one Drone yelled, "get him!"

The Drones left the guards alone and surrounded me. I took them out one by one as they attacked me. As soon as they were all fading away, I noticed that there were only fifteen. "Gennai said there should've been almost thirty," I said to myself, "where are the others?" As if on cue, I could hear more screaming in the distance. I ran towards it and saw about 8 other Drones surrounding a group of girls. "Hey," I yelled at them to get their attention. Four turned around and charged at me; I took them out easily. The other four saw me and retreated in fear. Before I could run after them, I caught a glimpse of one of the girls who was being attacked. She was a little shorter than 5' 5" with lightly tanned skin and long wavy black hair. She was wearing a navy blue blouse with black "skorts" and sandals; it was Dana. I walked over to them.

"Thank you so much," one of the other girls said as two of them hugged me in thanks. Dana walked up to me to do the same.

"Dana, you need to come with me," I whispered.

"What," she whispered back, "How do you know my name?"

"There's no time," I replied and looked at her friends, "You ladies need to get somewhere safe."

"But we need to get Dana back to her dorm," the other girl said.

"I'll take her," I grabbed her hand and lead her away.

"Dana," her friends yelled.

"I'll be okay," Dana yelled back, "just go; I'll text y'all later."

I was worried that Dana's friends would cause a scene, but I had to hope that Dana's reassurance would be enough. Once we were out of sight from anyone, Dana pulled her hand away from me.

"Alright," she said annoyed, "I gave you a break with my friends, but I want to know what the hell is going on and who you are!"

I deactivated my armor, "Dana it's me."

She looked at me for a second until it hit her, "R.J.!? How the…when did…what is going on here!?"

"Dana I will explain everything, but I need you to come with me."

She stood for a second and crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Really," I asked slightly surprised.

"Well you did just save my life; besides, I felt like those things were only after me so maybe if I'm somewhere else with you everyone should be safe."

"Well alright then," I took out the tablet that Cody lent me and activated the Digi-Port. I put Dana's hand on my shoulder, "Just hang on; Digi-Port open!"

**Gennai's House**

Dana and I appeared at Gennai's house within seconds; Dana stumbled as she came out of the portal, but I caught her before she fell.

"Welcome back," Cody said walking up to me, "this must be Dana."

"Where are the others," I asked ignoring Cody.

"Actually they're not back yet…" Cody said just as the computer started to beep, "…hold that thought."

Cody ran up to the computer and activated the portal again; Funke and Victoria stepped into the room while Keith, Brian, Mando and Crystal came crashing through landing on top of each other. I couldn't help but smile at how it reminded me of how the Original Digidestined talked about that happening to them a couple of times. Funke and Victoria walked over to me as the others got themselves up.

"Nice of you guys to drop in," I said with a smirk.

"Surprised you beat us back," Victoria commented.

"Wasn't too big of a deal," I replied. I caught glimpse of the others finally on their feet and introducing themselves to each other; it was time to get down to business…

"Thank you guys for coming," I waited until they all looked at me to continue, "I see you all have made your introductions. As you all know, I'm R.J., and for those of you who don't know, these are my friends; Wayne Funke, but you can just call him Funke, and this is Victoria Herrera. I'm sure you have a lot of questions like who, or better what, we are and what you're doing here. Well, in order to answer your questions, I have to ask y'all one first; who here remembers a Saturday morning cartoon called 'Digimon?'" Keith, Brian and Mando nodded while Crystal and Dana just shrugged their shoulders; as I expected. "Well…" I paused for a second taking a deep breath, "…it's real. Digimon IS real."

They all just stared at me a little confused, "What do you mean real," Mando asked.

I began to explain in small detail the story of the Digidestined. About how the original seven went to the digital world from summer camp, how they came back to find Kari, how they defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, how the newer Digidestined came four years later, how Ken joined the team, how they defeated MaloMyotismon how the original eight discovered their armor and powers in order to defeat NeoDevimon, and who the Demon Lords were and how they were coming after our world. Then I explained how the TV show was made in order to find the Digidestined of our dimension.

"Wait," Keith interrupted, "how did the TV show know who to look for?"

"And what if we never watched it," Dana added, "Cuz I don't remember watching it."

"You only needed to see it in passerby for it to scan you," Gennai said coming out of his room with Cody. Everyone's attention turned to them.

"Any other process of how it exactly worked would take too long to explain and would probably just confuse you more; believe me, Izzy wasn't even really sure how it all worked," Cody added.

The five of them stood there just staring at Gennai until Brian spoke up, "A'ight, am I the only one who sees that those guys are cartoon characters?"

"Who are you," Crystal asked.

"This is Gennai and Cody," I answered, "as in 'from the show' Gennai and Cody."

"I thought he was an old guy," Keith proclaimed, "and Cody was a kid."

"That was temporary; it was explained in season 2 of the show, this is his true form." I replied, "And remember the whole they're '15 years ahead of us' thing."

"Oh yeah," Keith replied remembering the show and all I explained earlier, "But that still doesn't explain why he's a cartoon."

I shook my head, "This is just how things look this dimension; everything here looks animated to us. Again, we have no real explanation for 'why' or 'how' so we leave it be."

"Where are the Digidestined," Dana asked, "I mean, shouldn't they be here too."

I looked down; away from their stares. I could tell that Funke and Victoria were doing the same while Gennai just stood there with a strong expression. I could also see that the others were looking around at the four of us waiting for an answer. Knowing it had to be said, I picked my head up and took a deep breath…

"Cody, Yolei, Ken and Davis are on their Earth. The original Digidestined are…" but I couldn't do it. I hadn't talked about it in years and it was just as hard to talk about as back when it happened; hurt just as much too.

"There was an uprising of evil Digimon about a little over seven years ago," Victoria started as she put her hand on my shoulder, "an all-out attack on the Digital World by Digimon loyal to the Demon Lords. There was a trap set for the Digidestined, but the three of us ended up in it instead. In order to save us the Digidestined sacrificed themselves…and were destroyed…along with their Digimon and the Digimon of the other Digidestined."

There was another moment of silence. I looked over at Victoria and smiled at her in thanks; she returned the smile. Once I composed myself, I looked over at the others; I could tell they were all just trying to process everything we had just told them. It was obvious that they weren't complete sure as of yet, but they were starting to figure out why they were here.

"So…" Crystal finally broke the silence, "…you were the first apprentice."

"That's right," I replied, "I was T.K.'s, and then Tai brought in Funke and then Sora brought in Victoria."

Finally, Keith said what they were all thinking, "and I take it we're the apprentices of the other 5?"

"Yes," I replied, "You are Joe's apprentices; Mando, you're Izzy's. Dana, you're Mimi's. Brian you're Matt's. And Crystal, you're Kari's."

"So why now," Crystal asked after a second of silence, "Why are you telling us now? In fact, why didn't you get us all those years ago." The three of us went silent again; me out of guilt, and them out of pity for me.

"We had lost track of the files on all you years ago by accident," Cody started, "Izzy kept them hidden pretty well and it." Cody looked at me assuring me that he had my back, I nodded at him in thanks. "R.J. and the others stayed in your world to be safe; so whoever came after the original Digidestined wouldn't get them," Cody finished.

"You didn't answer my first question," Crystal said turning back to me, "why now?"

Everyone's attention was back on me. "The rift between our world and the Demon Lords is beginning to break," I started, "They're already able to send their minions, the Drones, through it and the more they do, the bigger it will get until they break through. Plus, with that happening, their forces in the Digital World will start to gather and rise up again."

"What about all the people from your world who have Digimon," Keith asked Cody.

"All the other people in our world have Digimon that only evolve naturally," Cody explained, "There are probably only a handful of people who even have champion level Digimon."

"So are you saying it's up to us," Dana asked nervously.

They all looked back at me; I simply sighed and nodded and they fell silent again. I could only imagine what was going through

"Look, I know this is pretty sudden and we're asking a lot of you. Why don't y'all go home and think about it?"

"R.J.," Funke whispered at me, "they don't really have a choice."

"He's right R.J.," Victoria added.

"Look," I whispered frustrated, "I'm not gonna force them into doing this. They have to make the choice just like we did."

"And if they say no," Funke asked, "what then?"

"We find another way," I replied.

"There is no other way," Funke said stepping to me.

"Easy you two," Victoria said getting between us.

"I'm in," Mando said over us arguing.

I looked at him, "You sure Mando."

"Come on," he replied with a smile, "how many chances do you get to save the world?" I smiled at his remark.

"I'm in too," Brian stepped forward, "As long as I get some cool armor too."

"Not gonna lie," Keith said stepping forward, "I've always wanted a Digimon. Count me in too." I walked over to the guys and half-hugged them all. Funke and Victoria came up excited as well.

"I wanna help," Dana said walking towards us, "I'm just not sure what good I'll do."

"More than you know," I said hugging her. We all looked over at Crystal, "Well…"

"Well, I don't really know any of you that well and this way too crazy for me….but, I can't just walk away knowing what I know. I'm in too."

I walked over to her and shook her hand, "Thank you," Then I turned to Gennai, "Well Gennai, you've got your Digidestined; what now?"

Gennai smiled, "Now, we begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well guys I know it's not much, but it's my start to a very long process. I will honestly do my best to keep chapters coming in a timely manner. Please Read&amp;Review.


End file.
